


Stranded 451 days

by Linnyxx17 (Athena_Blood)



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: F/M, Post-Betrayal, Romance, Stranded, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_Blood/pseuds/Linnyxx17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thought he loved her, and that he would have never done something so stupid. But now it's too late, here she was. On this island with one of the men, that was part of her kidnapping. At first, her mind was on nothing but survival but now... that isn't her primary concern. With a heavy heart, she relives all the memories she had in the last year... with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Is How It All Started...

_The courtroom was suffocating, all eyes were on her. The prosecutor approached the bench and stared at her in the eyes, and she never met his gaze entirely, but the smirk on his face didn’t go unnoticed. Glancing around the room, she met eyes with the man that is on trial. The man they are accusing of her kidnapping and attempted murder. She gulps and focuses her eyes back to the attorney standing before her._

 

_“Please state your name for the court” he professionally asked._

 

_“My name is Jordan Williams” she replied making sure her voice was picked up by the microphone sitting in front of her._

 

_“Thank you, Ms. Williams, please state your date of birth.”_

 

_“My date of birth is, September 1st, 1988.”_

 

_“Thank you again, Ms. Williams, so that would make you 27 years old correct?”_

 

_“Uh… ye-yes” Jordan said with a bit of hesitation._

 

_“I’m sorry Ms. Williams but you don’t seem too sure about that, are you or are you not 27 years old?”_

 

_“I-I guess I am…” Jordan lowered her head in shame._

 

_The prosecutor nodded and walked back to his table where his papers of the trial were seated, pulling out a single sheet of paper from the files he then re-approached Jordan Williams, who was biting on her lip nervously. After showing the document to the judge and the jury, he focused on Jordan, her eyes quickly glanced back to the man that was on trial and once again to the prosecutor._

 

_“What I have here in my hands Ms. Williams, is the medical records that were conducted by the medics on the U.S Naval ship that rescued you. The date of your examination was done on September 3rd, 2015. Just two days after your 27th birthday. Ms. Williams do you know what month it is?” he questioned confidently._

 

_“It’s January?” She asked._

 

_“That is correct, so I will ask one more time Ms. Williams are you or are you not 27 years old?” Jordan was showing signs of distress and out of the corner of her eye the man on trial squirmed in his seat. His attorney seemed to place his hand on his shoulder to try and calm him._

 

_“If the paper in your hand says I am then I am. Yes, I am 27 years old.”_

 

_“Ms. Williams, I don’t mean to cause you any stress. You’ve been through enough as it is, but please answer this question. Do you know who this man is?” The prosecutor pointed to the man sitting at the table across the courtroom in a suit._

 

_“Yes, his name is Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul.”_

 

_“Is Mr. Horvejkul the man who kidnapped you on June 10th 2014, which caused the two of you to be stranded on an island for 451 days?” Jordan’s eyes grew wide, and her mouth gaped open. She turned towards the judge with pleading eyes and then back to the prosecutor her fingers were gripping the arms of the chair she was sitting on._

 

_“Hum…”_

 

_“Yes Ms. Williams, is there something you would like to say?” the judge asked the girl who looked panicked._

 

_“Yes… I-I would like to tell the court my whole experience of what I’ve been through, without interruption please…”_

 

_“Ms. Williams, are you sure you’re mentally prepared to re-live that experience?” The Judge asked._

 

_“Your Honor, I would just prefer to tell my side of what happened, that way the court will know the truth instead of having two people who weren’t there try and make it seem as if they are informed of everything that happened. And then the attorneys can ask me all the questions they would like.”_

 

_The Judge nodded and the prosecutor returned to his seat. Jordan assumed the bailiff knew this story was going to be long considering she was about to tell a play by play of what took place the past 451 days, so he brought her three water bottles and a clear glass. Jordan opened the cap of one of the bottles and poured half into the glass cup, taking a sip she then caught eyes with Nichkhun. Lowering her head to her lap, she examined her nails and then she glanced up again this time just focusing on the back wall as she began to speak. >/i>_

 

_“It all began on June 10th 2014.”_

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

Laughter echoed through the marina as Jordan was being carried on her boyfriend of 4 year’s back while he jogged down the pier of where their rental yacht was waiting, the sun was rising, and the breeze was refreshing on a hot morning in June. Jordan playfully bit her boyfriend’s left ear causing him to squeal and tilt to the left as if she was pulling on the reins of a horse. They approached the walking platform that led to the deck of their boat. And Jordan’s boyfriend turned around and smacked her ass playfully as he wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her as if she weighed less than a feather as he walked across the bridge, putting her down once he stepped foot onto the deck.

 

“Ah! Taecyeon!!!” Jordan squealed as she playfully smacked her boyfriend’s shoulder.

 

Taecyeon smiled and led Jordan around the yacht as they were setting up the food and making sure they had all the supplies they needed to go deep sea fishing. Putting on some music Jordan ran down to the cabin of the boat to get changed. After a few minutes, she returned with a semi-sheer white button down tunic long sleeve shirt, with light blue jean shorts and her turquoise crisscross bikini top shown through her overall. Taecyeon was securing a fishing rod at the stern of the boat having Jordan notice him as she skipped out of the cabin. She sat down in the fighting chair that is used to keep the angler seated in the boat while having a large game fish on the line, laying her legs over the left arms rest she stared her boyfriend up and down.

 

“So honey, who’s coming again?” Jordan asked. Taecyeon stopped his task and turned to face her giving her a big smile seeing what she was wearing.

 

“A few buddies of mine, you’ve met Nichkhun that one time when we held that world cup party last year, you remember him right?” Jordan stared off into the distance thinking before she nodded.

 

“Yeah so Khun will be here, and then Chansung and Junho are also coming. You’ve never met them, but I’ve mentioned Chansung a few times.”

 

“I take it Junho is Chansung’s boyfriend?” Taecyeon beamed at Jordan after her question. And she smiled.

 

“How’d you know? Are you a mind reader? Is my baby girl a psychic?” Taecyeon joked.

 

“Hahaha, freaking troll.”

 

Jordan got up and gave Taecyeon a quick peck on the lips after she heard someone shout his name. Wrapping his arms possessively around Jordan the both watched as three handsome men loaded onto the boat. Jordan recognized Nichkhun right away he was wearing the same black and light grey plaid shirt she first saw him wearing at the world cup party they threw, black jeans with some bleached job done nicely and the oh too familiar red baseball cap that he refused to take off even when Taecyeon tried his best to. Nichkhun gave Taecyeon a high five that turned into a half ass hug and then he turned towards Jordan nodding at her and giving a cautious hug to her.

 

There was a shorter guy with small eyes, smiling brightly as he bounced over to Taecyeon and slapped his chest. Jordan heard Taecyeon say the name Junho, so she put two and two together and then waved at him after he bowed towards her. The last man remaining Chansung she figured was just standing back leaning on a pole that supported the balcony to the navigation room. He was dressed all in black, and it didn’t seem as if he wanted to get all chummy chummy like the other two men with Taecyeon.

 

“So this is Jordan huh Taec? How come you never told me you were dating an angel?” Junho said sweetly after having his eyes disappear.

 

“Taec has told Channie that you are quite the fisherwoman Jordan, what do you plan on us catching today?” Junho said as he looped his arm with Jordan’s.

 

“Hum… well, we will try to catch at least a Bluefin tuna or some Marlin.” Jordan said with a smile, and Junho’s eyes were full or at least as full as they could be

 

“Bluefin and Marlin are good eats,” said the quiet man standing in the back.

 

“Of course, you’d say that Chan, if it’s edible, it would be good enough for you” Taecyeon joked. And Chansung shook his head.

 

“Not true Taec, that weird dish you made a few years ago, I didn’t eat that, and it was heartbreaking.” Chansung pouted.

 

“I’m amazed you survived that tragedy, Chan… a meal you didn’t consume.” Nichkhun joked along.

 

 

After a few more minutes of chit-chatting, Taecyeon made his way up to the navigation room with Jordan, and he paid attention as she taught him how to use the GPS and mapping system. Their journey was going to take them a few hours to get into open international waters off the coast of California where Jordan knew there would be plenty of fish they were on the hunt for this time of year due to migration. Taecyeon rubbed his girlfriend’s shoulders as she took the helm and set sail on their morning journey.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The whole day was filled with laughter and excitement, though they hadn't caught a single fish the whole afternoon when evening approached all five that were on the boat decided to have a nice little dinner while watching the sunset. Taecyeon became quiet once everyone ate, and the food was gone, Jordan could see something was on his mind, and he had that look of wanting to discuss it but for some reason, his stare never went towards her. It was focusing on the three men sitting in front of them opposite of the tiny table they were in between. Jordan excused herself, so she could give the men a chance to talk, probably about work or whatever since they were all in the same form of business. So upon standing up, she gathered the dishes and walked down the steps of the cabin and into the kitchen area to clean them.

 

After 15 minutes passed and Jordan made sure the kitchen was spotless since it would have come out of their pocket for cleaning if they returned the ship dirty, she yawned and decided to make a pot of coffee since she needed to be awake to drive the boat back on its journey home. She heard the cabin door open and turned, pausing in her movement as she noticed all four men staring at her.

 

Jordan raised her eyebrow in question towards Taecyeon, who was just glaring at her. She has never seen him look that way at her before. He motioned his head up quickly in her direction and then Junho and Chansung walked towards her. Chansung wrapped his arm around her neck and covered her mouth which caused Jordan to start to panic, and then Chansung used his other hand with all his strength to restrain her arms as she tried to hit Junho, who was doing his best to get a hold of her kicking feet. Jordan’s eyes never left Taecyeon’s as the two men lifted her up and head towards the master bedroom of the yacht. Passing the bed the two men who were followed by Nichkhun and Taecyeon threw Jordan into the bathroom and locked it from the outside. Jordan’s screams were hard to ignore as she begged to be released as she banged on the door trying her hardest to break it down. Taecyeon approached the door shushing her gently so she would stop screaming and he could speak to her.

 

“Baby… shhh… baby listen to me… shhh... baby!” Jordan went silent.

 

“Listen to me. I’m not going to hurt you. We are not going to do anything to you, we just… This is only temporary ok? Don’t worry.”

 

“Let me out Taecyeon…” Jordan said through breaking voice.

 

“I… I can’t do that honey, this needs to be done. Just get comfortable and we will let you out soon ok? Be a good girl for me.”

 

Taecyeon walked back out of the cabin and onto the top deck followed by Chansung and Junho. Nichkhun, on the other hand, stayed back for a while longer just staring at the bathroom door. Lowering his head to stare at his feet as if he thought about something, he then sighed and followed the other three men. When Nichkhun found Chansung and Junho they were both sitting on a bench looking at the sunset together, his ears brought his attention to some noises that were coming from the navigation room as he heard what seemed like Taecyeon’s voice calling for help.

 

“What is he doing?” He asked.

 

“He’s making a distress call, pirates you know? They are everywhere in the seas.” Chansung replied as he rubbed circles into Junho’s shoulder with his finger.

 

“So… he’s seriously doing this? I thought he wasn’t serious.”

 

“Well, what can I say? When you are desperate, you’re desperate.”

 

“Yeah but still… his own girlfriend? Let alone her own family? This is like a one-way ticket to being dumped not to mention illegal as all hell.” Nichkhun said as he sat down in the fighting chair.

 

There was a sudden small explosion in the engine room below the deck and the three men stood up along with Taecyeon running out of the navigation room. Rushing to open the engine room door they were assaulted in their face with thick black smoke.

 

Shi…..” Taecyeon said between his teeth.

 

Orange flames were starting to become noticeable. Junho ran to lower the small motor lifeboat and retrieved the extra tank of gas for their journey, Chansung ran to collect their supplies and threw it into the boat. Nichkhun watched in horror as all three men jumped into the lifeboat and turned to face him.

 

“Khun come on! The boat is on fir-” Taecyeon’s shout was interrupted by another explosion in the engine room.

 

The boat started to tilt slowly to its side as it was beginning to take on water. All three men were now shouting at Nichkhun to get into the lifeboat, and as he moved forward, he stopped just out of reach of Chansung’s hand to pull him into the boat safely. His head turned towards the cabin door, and he noticed the angle of the yacht was sinking that the bathroom that Jordan was in would soon be filled with water.

 

“What about Jordan!” He asked

 

“What about her? Come on Khun we have to go!” Taecyeon replied

 

“You’re just going to leave her? Just like that? You said nothing was going to happen to her!” Nichkhun shouted now feeling guilty.

 

“I know what I said, but we have no time the boat is going down fast, and it’s on fire, and the first explosion could have killed her already since the engine is right under the bathroom. If not the second one sure did!”

 

“Wait there I’ll go check!” Nichkhun offered.

 

“No! there isn’t any time Khunnie!” Junho added.

 

“I am not going to have this on my damn conscience! I said this was a stupid idea. This is on you Taecyeon!”

 

“Whatever Khun! Just leave her! They can’t pin this on us! And besides I have a bitch waiting for me in my place that I’ve been seeing for over a year now, so one less thing I have to worry about.” Taecyeon admitted.

 

“Fuck you Taec!” he growled and quickly ran off down to the cabin.

 

Nichkhun heard the lifeboat speed off and he cursed them with his mind that karma would be their downfall, the cabin was filled with smoke and water was now up to his waist. He quickly stopped when he realized the lights were still on, but then noticed he was already in water so whatever electrical shock he would have felt, well he would have been dead by now. Carefully he waded towards the bedroom and saw a small door on the wall by the entrance. Opening it, there was a backpack that said “first aid and emergency gear” quickly he grabbed it and placed it his arms through the straps.

 

He had to swim his way into the bedroom at this point, it was almost entirely submerged, and once he was in front of the bathroom door, he closed his eyes hoping and then took a deep breath as he went under. The door gave him some struggle as the pressure still wasn’t even, he only hoped that Jordan had a bit of air pocket that she could breathe in for a while longer. Finally, once the whole room was under the ocean, he pulled the door open. Swatting the floating tiny bottles of soaps and other bathroom accessories, he paddled inside.

 

It was dark and he couldn’t see since this part of the ship was out of power, feeling around he felt something smooth. Curiously he rubbed his hands along it and realized it was a leg, sighing in his mind he took hold of Jordan’s leg and pulled her into his chest. Carefully but with an urgency, he swam backwards holding tight to her body that he noticed hasn’t moved since he took hold of her. Finally, inside the kitchen area of the cabin, the lights still haven’t gone out, but the room was filling faster with water. He wasn’t going to make it out of the doors before the whole yacht would drag the two of them down.

 

Nichkhun could feel his lungs burning and hear his heartbeat in his ears, and his throat was spasming his mind telling him to breathe. But he knew better than that; that was the body’s natural reaction to drowning and the moment he would open his mouth instinctively both of them would perish. He was struggling his vision tunneling, but he still continued to swim. Making it into the open, he pushed his feet off of the cabin doors to give himself more swimming speed as the yacht was now no longer above the water surface. He did his best not to stare out in front of him but only towards the surface. Everyone says they have a fear of heights or drowning, but Nichkhun knew just by being in this situation that being left swimming in deep dark waters at night with only the moonlight to let you see. This was the most terrifying thing on this planet, and he wouldn’t mind at this point staring down a 100-foot skyscraper, hell he’d give anything right now to be on a skyscraper. He was being pulled down. He knew this was his end, but he was at peace knowing that Jordan wouldn’t die alone at least she was held, or her body was held as someone died trying their best to save her.

 

Something bumped into Nichkhun’s head; his mind said shark… but something bright pink caught his attention. It was a pillow shaped bag, with the words that read “Pull here to inflate” Nichkhun grabbed the handle and pulled. His arm around Jordan’s body gripped tighter as the object started to rise towards the surface of the water at a speed that wouldn’t cause someone to get the Benz but strong enough to get away from currents of a sinking ship. Within seconds Nichkhun’s head popped out from the depths, and he took a large inhale and then quickly exhaled causing him to cough. The bright pink object opened up and turned into an inflatable raft with a canopy to protect from sunlight, and it had blue and red lights that flashed he assumed through solar power.

 

Quickly Nichkhun grabbed the rope ladder and pulled Jordan’s body up first, making sure she was fully inside the floatation device. Then he hastily pulled himself up, removing the backpack he stretched Jordan’s lifeless body out and put his ear to her chest, trying to listen for a heartbeat. He didn’t hear anything, and he alone was under the water for about 5minutes, and he couldn’t imagine how long Jordan was if she was awake or not before the boat started to sink. He gently tilted her head back and opened her mouth slightly. Plugging her nose with his fingers, he breathed into her, then placed his hands on her chest and pumped them up and down a few times. He did this action 4 times, and nothing.

 

He cursed to himself and continued, not daring to give up, he was on the 10th try now and his lips against hers as he once again breathed into her mouth. Suddenly his mouth was filled with sea water, and he quickly spits it out as he pulled away. Jordan was coughing so he rolled her onto her side and rubbed her back calmingly.

 

“Breathe… calm down and just breathe… you’re ok” he said soothingly.

 

“Tae-” Jordan tried to say but ended up having more water come out from her lungs.

 

“Shh… no, it’s Nichkhun… I got you don’t worry, just breathe for right now don’t try to speak.”

 

After about a minute Jordan finally relaxed, she turned her head to faced Nichkhun and her hand gently caressed his cheek before she blacked out. Nichkhun’s heart did something weird, and it caused him worry to more about her, hoping she didn’t have any significant brain damage from lack of oxygen. But he smiled when he heard tiny snores coming from her drenched nose. Gently he pulled her to the sturdy part under the canopy and then he took the tarp that was tied to the top of it and rolled it over the remainder of the raft and securing it. Shielding them from the harsh sun that would greet them in the morning or whatever dangers Mother Nature had to offer them.

 

He pulled the backpack again through his arms, this time, having it rest on his chest and he laid next to a sleeping Jordan, there was no use in panicking because the girl next to him knew exactly where they were and he would just have to wait until morning to find that information out. Closing his eyes, he quickly fell into his own deep sleep.


	2. Day: 1

Jordan’s eyes fluttered as sunlight was disturbing her, rolling to her side her face crashed into something that felt like a pool float. Opening her eyes, she was met with a bright pink wall, not sure what was happening she listened to her surroundings. The gentle sounds of waves crashing into rocks put her at ease. Sitting up quickly as she remembered what happened the night before, Jordan became dizzy and had to lay back down. Looking up at the bright pink plastic rubber above her head she noticed a hint of blue.

 

Sitting up, this time, slower, she turned her head to the left. There was a clear plastic window that seemed to be opened, giving Jordan a perfect view of the endless ocean. Her eyes became large in terror. Scrambling to her feet her head slammed into the roof of the giant pink pool toy she was in, pulling the loose tarp away she was met with sand, rocks, and trees. Her heart sank, as well as her knees.

 

Stumbling out of the life raft she noticed a set of footprints that comically weren’t hers, seeing as how they are twice her size. She drank in her surroundings. The island was at least no more than 3 miles long, and she had no idea how wide but there was a lot of green from the overgrown amount of trees. Jordan heard some rustling from the brush in front of her. She put her hand to the back of her shorts slipping her fingers in as if she was reaching for something and then she pulled her hand away and started to take large steps towards the thing that caused the noise.

 

“Hey! I’m so glad to see that you’r-UGEK!” Nichkhun said with a bright smile that soon disappeared as Jordan struck him in his nose.

 

“Where is he!”

 

“Who?” Nichkhun asked his voice was nasally.

 

“You…. Know who…” Jordan gritted her teeth.

 

“He isn’t here…. It’s just me… Wait!” Nichkhun replied then quickly chase after the fleeing Jordan, who was walking down the shore at an alarming pace.

 

Nichkhun caught up to Jordan and quickly grabbed her hand to spin her around to face him. Which of course was a mistake as her fist met his nose once again.

 

“Alright… I’m not even going to complain… because I know I deserve this.” Nichkhun hissed.

 

“You deserve a lot more than just a punch to your beautiful little face.” Jordan chuckled dryly

 

“Yeah that I do… wait!! Stop leaving!!!” Nichkhun once again found himself chasing after Jordan.

 

“Yah!!!” Nichkhun shouted after he caught up with Jordan again. She turned around.

 

“Yah?”

 

“Yeah… Yah… it’s…. I’m trying to get your attention” Nichkhun said panting, exhausted from running on wet sand.

 

“Please…. Don't talk like that to me. It’s annoying. Trying using ‘Hey’ or something.” Jordan said irritated

 

“It’s hard to when I’m either getting punched, or you are running off.”

 

“Well… if you are looking for an apology, then you’ve come to the wrong place.” Jordan stared at Nichkhun up and down before she turned around to walk away again. Nichkhun quickly stopped her.

 

“I wasn’t… I’m the one who is sorry…. Taecyeon is an idiot, and I hope he pays for what he not only tried to do to you but what he has done to you.” Nichkhun added and then Jordan turned to face him.

 

“It’s just the two of us isn’t it?” and Nichkhun nodded his answer.

 

“I guess, we have to be civil if we are going to get off this island… I mean wait...” she looked around.

 

“Have… have you looked around while I was sleeping?”

 

“Yeah… there is nothing, just shoreline that makes a full oval shape… I was about to go into the forest jungle whatever you call it part, but I didn’t want to leave you alone for too long in case you woke up.” Nichkhun said with confliction showing in his eyes. Not sure if it was the right or wrong thing to do.

 

“Thank you for that…” she looked down at her bare feet.

 

“I think it would be smart if we stick together. No matter how much you might be hating me right now.” Nichkhun bent down to try and meet Jordan’s eyes. She just nodded.

 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Both took a deep breath and then started walking along the shoreline together. Nichkhun wouldn’t say he was smothering Jordan, but he was keeping her pace making sure he stayed by her side. He was just watching her as she looked up at the sky then behind her, and then towards the ocean to their right and then towards the front. He watched her do this repeatedly from time to time causing him to become curious. After a few minutes or yards, he stopped which in turn made Jordan stop.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked.

 

“Hmm? Oh, trying to get my barring. Seeing exactly where we might be,” Jordan stated.

 

“You don’t know exactly where we are?”

 

“How can I? All I know is that we were a good 100 miles off shore from LA, I don’t know what happened after I was put in the bathroom... I'm not sure if Taecyeon drove the boat more or how far we drifted in the raft or which current pulled us or if the winds changed. A lot of unknown factors right now.” Jordan looked Nichkhun straight in his eyes as she explained herself.

 

“Well… asking you where you thought we might be was supposed to be my number one thing to ask you when you woke up.” He replied shyly.

 

“The only thing I can tell you Nichkhun is that we were straight off the coast of LA. So the fact we are on an island is concerning…” she bit her lip.

 

Nichkhun nodded once again and followed as Jordan continued down her unknown journey along the shoreline. It was instant, Nichkhun bumped into Jordan and quickly rung his arm around her waist to keep her from falling foreword. When she regained her balance and turned back around into his hold, Nichkhun put his hands up to his sides in an attempt to show no malice contempt. Jordan didn’t even glance at him as she started to walk back to where the pink raft was, and Nichkhun hurried along following her.

 

Both of them were out of breath by the time they got back to the pink life raft, and Nichkhun was shocked that they ran since it would be the best idea to conserve their energy. So sitting down in the sand he watched as Jordan picked up a long flat rock and started her process of scraping it into the sand. He tilted his head trying to see the large design she was making. Scraping the rock deeper into the sand to have the darker dirt visible he stood up after she was done and walked over to Jordan to examine her work along with her. It was an S about 20 feet long and 20 feet wide in diameter.

 

“S?” Nichkhun asked

 

“Yeah, making an S.O.S” Jordan confirmed.

 

“But… we’re in the Pacific Ocean, shouldn’t you also do it in other writing like Hangeul or Kanji?” Jordan turned to Nichkhun and gave him an incredulous look.

 

“What?”

 

“I mean, the Pacific Ocean, is basically dominated by East Asian countries. And since Japan and South Korea are the closest and have many flights back and forth from LA and their airports… it… could help.” He stated.

 

“Are you trying to argue with me on this?” Jordan asked.

 

“I’m just saying it could help…” he replied shy, not wanting to upset Jordan further.

 

“I get what you are saying Nichkhun…. But S.O.S, it’s a universal language… for decades… even if you just speak rainbow for a language, but you’ll know that those three letters mean, help and distress.” She said as she handed Nichkhun another rock.

 

“Alright… so how big do I make the O?” He asked looking at the ground, to see where he should start to work.

 

“Our best chances right now… make it 20 by 20 as deep and dark as you can… and then later we should try to get like branches, rocks or something to make it more visible and permanent.” Jordan said as she started walking counting in her head the distance she needed so she can create the other S.

 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

By the time the two of them were finished with their distress sign, the sun was at it’s highest point in the sky. Nichkhun took Jordan’s hand and started to pull her back to the raft, Jordan, of course, pulled her hand away but still followed the taller man. Nichkhun helped her step into the raft and then he closed the small plastic window with the tiny bit of pink tarp that was made for it. The shade was nice, but then reality started to hit Nichkhun. Yeah they were stuck here for god knows how long, and Nichkhun did his best to try and not seemed scared because he didn’t want Jordan to think that she had no one to protect her, him being the only man on this island and all. How was he going to provide for them both if he has nothing to start a fire with or make a net with or even something to carry water in, he isn’t Bear Grylls or whatever his name was, the man that says you can drink your own pee. Yeah but for how long?

 

“I’m not going to lie to you Jordan…” She turned her head in his direction when she heard him speak.

 

“I’m terrified, but I promise you… I won’t let anything happen to you, and I’ll do my best to take care of you.” Nichkhun said determinedly.

 

“Oh? And how do you plan on doing that?” She asked a bit challenging but more curious than anything.

 

“Welp… I’m not sure, but right now. I have three top priorities.”

 

“I’m listening Nichkhun.”

 

“First one is, to find us a drinkable water source. Second I’m going to work my damnedest to build a fire. And third, trying to make you some shoes.” He said with a smile while looking at Jordan’s toes that seemed to be wiggling on their own, the usual adorable girl habit.

 

“Shoes? Why shoes?” she asked with a bit of a giggle noticing Nichkhun’s eyes on her feet.

 

“Oh you know, all those survival shows they have on TV, after getting a water source and a heat source they go for shoes, don’t want you stepping on rocks and getting cuts.”

 

“Hum… yeah, those are the best way to survive…. OH! I almost forgot” Jordan said in surprise.

 

Nichkhun stared at Jordan in surprise as she shot up to her knees and then curiosity got the better of him when he noticed her hand going behind her back and what seemed to be into her shorts. Jordan had a proud smile on her face when she took out a molded plastic knife sheath that was clicked to her belt loop of her shorts but tucked inside her back. Holding it in her hands, she pulled out the knife. It was a black 6inch fixed blade and Nichkhun assumed stainless steel of course.

 

“Did you have that on you this whole time?” Nichkhun asked as Jordan sat back down next to him.

 

“Yeah, I hid it in my shorts when I got dressed when Taecyeon and I arrived on the yacht while I was getting dressed.” She said putting the knife back into its sheath.

 

“Do you always have a knife with you when you go fishing?” he asked.

 

“Of course, haha. There are times you come across like a dolphin or turtle that have hooks stuck in them, and it’s not uncommon to hear stories of them swimming up to you for help. Also, it comes in handy when you have a line that has a massive fish on it. And instead of struggling to reel it in you have to let it go, so having something on you to cut the line is a plus.” Jordan handed the knife to Nichkhun so he could examine it.

 

“Ok, this is a standard U.S Navy Seals knife… I’m really curious about you now…” Nichkhun exclaimed causing Jordan raised her eyebrow.

 

“You’re curious about me? Why?” Jordan replied.

 

“Not many girls I know that knows where to go deep sea fishing, sail a boat without anyone else’s help and hell… keep military issued knives in their butts, do you have anything else in there that I don’t’ know about? Sleeping bags or a tiki hut?” He joked, and it earned him a slap on his shoulder from Jordan.

 

“Are you really that curious?” Nichkhun nodded. And Jordan sighed.

 

“Alright, might as well since we are deserted island roomies.” Nichkhun giggled.

 

“I’m what you call, a military brat…” Jordan confessed looking down at the floor of the raft, and Nichkhun was confused to the term.

 

“Military brat?”

 

“Yeah, my father is a 4-star Admiral in the U.S Navy, I’m the youngest of 4 kids, and not to mention the only girl. My mom left when I was about 4 months old, so I was raised by my older brothers and father. My eldest brother, he’s a Major in the Marines, my second eldest just made to Second Lieutenant in the Air Force, and my third eldest… the one who gave me that knife. He’s a Commander for the Navy Seals. Not to mention my grandfather and great grandfather were also in the military and served in World War 2 and Vietnam. So I grew up in a house of military testosterone and instead of playing with Barbie’s and having tea parties, I was on a boat learning about navigation and all that mumbo jumbo stuff.” Jordan explained while pulling her knees to her chest and hugging them.

 

“Wow… so, so say you’re brothers or father catch wind of you missing and found out the yacht sank…” Nichkhun cautiously asked.

 

“Not only would there probably be three military branches looking for me… but you and the other three idiots would be screwed.” Jordan said with a smug look.

 

“Jordan look about what happ-” Nichkhun was cut off.

 

“I don’t want to hear it right now…. I’m not ready for whatever rhyme or reason behind what you guys were planning on doing. Maybe in the future I will be ready but right now. Surviving is my primary key.”

 

“I understand… but know this, whenever you are ready just ask me ok? I won’t withhold any information.” Jordan nodded. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Nichkhun sighed in relief as he took off his shoes finally while sitting in silence for a few minutes now, and he could feel Jordan’s gaze on him but figured that she was just trying to figure him out. He didn’t mind, and he too would watch someone closely after almost 24hours having their friends lock him away in a bathroom as well. He heard Jordan giggle silently as he removed his Mickey Mouse socks, and he quickly turned to the giggling girl next to him. She stopped when their eyes met, and her face dropped from a smile to cold and serious, and Nichkhun just laughed in his mind but then gave Jordan a quick wink. He could have sworn he saw some type of flutter in the girl’s pupils after his wink but didn’t want to have his mind press on it. He crawled to the entrance of the raft that was on the sand and placed his shoes and socks out in the sun to dry. Out of the corner of his left eye, Nichkhun saw the backpack that he brought with him when he first went to rescue Jordan. Smiling he grabbed it and placed it by Jordan and her eyes became huge with joy.

 

“Wher-where did you get this bag?” Jordan asked happily.

 

“From the ship when I-” Nichkhun answered but stopped himself not sure if he should reveal anything right now.

 

“You did good! Lets see what’s inside. Usually they have like shovels and stuff in these”.

 

 

Nichkhun quickly unzipped the top part of the backpack, and he couldn’t help but let out a squeal when he noticed 1-gallon water bottle, pulling it out he saw Jordan bouncing happily. He then pulled out two packaged blue tarps that he figured could be used for shelter or blankets, and he noticed this bag was actually huge, and he now realized why he had so much difficulty swimming with it on. There was a small shovel, an axe, a mallet, and a machete. And Jordan did her own squealing when he took out a whole camping cookware set that was compactable. There were two different size pots with handles that could be used for hanging that were easy to crush down making for easy storage, a kettle and a frying pan with its own attachable grill grate and some tongs and a ladle. Nichkhun was amazed at the excellent products people can come up with, talk about lifesavers. If they can start a fire he can make grilled fish or some form of stew, and he thought he saw some veggie plants before heading back to the raft to see if Jordan was awake when he tried to go into the brush.

 

Jordan sighed when he pulled out a compass. He heard her mumble something about hoping there was a GPS in there. Nichkhun kept digging he found two large LED police issued solar flashlights, and he actually turned both on to see if they worked and boy were they bright for sun-powered. There was another diving knife, not as fancy as Jordan’s, but it was good to have a backup. Jordan snatched the mirror from his hands when he pulled it out, and it seemed she was seeing how strong the glass was. Him and Jordan both ‘Wooed’ when he pulled out a very large bottle of SPF 50 sunscreen, along with a bottle of aloe. Nichkhun looked at two small plastic circle items that had like a water bottle cap on the top of them, and he held them up to Jordan to see if she would know what they were. She giggled when she took one in her hands and held the item in her hand and pulled on the top, and the thing popped into an 12oz water bottle, and he smiled since they had two. And the very bottom of the bag was a large plastic box that took the whole bottom length of the backpack, pulling it out Nichkhun opened it.

 

It was the first aid kit that the bag said it had, and there was everything in here that you would find in your home, from bandages to disinfectant liquid to scissors to cut tape. And even antibiotic pills! Jordan clapped and then took the bottle that had over 200 pills as what the quantity said, and she looked them over and pointed to the expiration date, Nichkhun nodded with a huge smile noticing they will expire in two years.

 

Jordan was getting so excited, and Nichkhun was laughing and becoming more at ease since this magical lucky lifesaver bag was actually giving them the best chances for them to survive with its contents. Jordan started to open the other pouches that were on the backpack. She found two Swiss army knives that had over 20 or so items in them, screwdrivers, a knife, of course, nail file, even a fork, and spoon were just some of the lovely accessories. In the same pouch, Jordan found about 10 tightly packed MRE’s and she cheered, after explaining to Nichkhun that these packs were what soldiers eat in the field, and all you had to do was add water to some of them. And even if Jordan said some were disgusting as she put it depending on what you get, but Nichkhun was just happy that they had backup food.

 

Nichkhun opened the last pouch and couldn’t help but laugh, which caught Jordan’s attention. He pulled out a pair of black sturdy looking water shoes, and he could tell that they were way too small for his feet, and he handed them to Jordan, who curiously put them to the sole of her feet to see if they would fit. Nichkhun sighed when they appeared to be slightly smaller than her feet, but Jordan still tried them on. Nichkhun saw that she didn’t have any trouble with getting them on her feet, so he put his fingers to see the spacing she has between her toes and the end of the shoes, and there was a tiny bit of room. Jordan wiggled her toes and then stood up to see how they felt while standing, she gave Nichkhun a bright smile and then two thumbs up. Nichkhun checked all the pockets one last time making sure he didn’t forget anything and started to pack everything up again, once placing the bag in the corner of the raft he sighed contently.

 

“Scratch one thing off my top priorities list, ” he said with a big grin.

 

“Hmm? Which one is that?” Jordan asked.

 

“Shoes, I found you shoes.” She giggled at him.

 

“Although I’m a bit sad, there was no lighter or matches… no flare gun or flares, no whistles or rope or anything like that.” He complained.

 

“Hum… well, my brothers say it isn’t hard to start a fire with rocks and dried pine twigs, and the mirror we can use to signal boats. So if anything once we figure out how to create fire with ease we can make a huge fire pit for night time, and use the mirror during the day.” Jordan suggested

 

“I like the sound of that, and I’m also glad we have an axe and everything. Though, is it really possible to sharpen them on these types of rocks? They don’t seem like whetstones, but if there’s a stream inside that craziness of jungle forest whatever you want to call it… weeds… the stones that were flattened by the creek could work… if not, I don’t mind using the rocks by the shore it would just take more time.” Nichkhun said affirmatively.

 

“How… how do you know about that?” Jordan question while she stared at Nichkhun.

 

“I told you…. I promise to take care of you. You might think I’m some sort of bad guy or just some pretty boy, and you do have every right to believe that. But I’m not stupid, and I am doing my best to think of ways to take care of us, besides… I enjoy the Discovery Channel a lot.” Nichkhun said with a sweet, goofy smile that made Jordan laugh.

 

After talking a bit more about what to do with the limited supplies they had. They both decided to get to work before moving the raft further up the beach together Nichkhun put his dried shoes and socks back on.

 

Jordan had the axe and started to chop small plants out of the way of where they decided to set up camp while Nichkhun was clearing what seemed to be bamboo trees. Placing the pink raft in between two large trees that were next to a large boulder they decided the raft would be their bed and shelter for now. It was hot, but the canopies that were over them due to all the trees kept them safer from the sun. Jordan started to collect a few rocks and placing them in a pile, and Nichkhun was being a monkey climbing a large palm tree and chopping down the dead fronds, he noticed a large Yucca plant next to the raft and started to strip it of its also dead fronds. Jordan was now collecting twigs that were on the ground and placing them next to her rock pile. They were both working together peacefully. Their goal right now was to make a camp fire.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The sun was starting to go down, so Nichkhun quickly put some of the rocks that Jordan collected into a pretty nice size circle. And then he made a small tinder circle with smaller rocks and some of the dried fronds he found after scraping them into little hair width threads with the other diving knife from the backpack. He grabbed a flat looking stone that Jordan collected, it was about 5 inches long, and examining it he struck the back of the diving knife to it and saw a spark. Jordan gasp as she saw it too so she eagerly sat down on a pile of green palm fronds she collected so they would have a seating place instead of the sand and dirt. Nichkhun smiled at his audience and started to look at the trees, and he quickly noticed some tree fungus growing on some trunks and grabbed a small hand full of it.

 

Placing the fungus between his thumb and the rock, Nichkhun took the back of his knife and started to scrape at the rock fast until it began to spark, grinding faster some of the sparks started to hit the fungus, and it slowly started to smoke. He continued until there were little embers burning and then Nichkhun carefully placed the slowly burning fungus into his tinder pile. Jordan put some sticks she gathered next to him when he started to blow gently on the embers, he cheered when a flame took hold, with haste he started to throw more dried fronds onto the flame, feeding the fire more and more fuel until he was able to place a nice handful of sticks on top without it going out.

 

“Ah! Nichkhun you’re such a caveman!!!!” Jordan clapped and cheered jumping up and down extremely happy.

 

“Eh? What can I say? I tried haha!!” Nichkhun said proudly as he stood up.

 

Nichkhun grabbed a large stone in his hand and walked towards the water while Jordan made sure the flame didn’t go out or spread to their future home. Jordan heard Nichkhun give out a grunt, and she saw him hurl the rock down with such force that she could have sworn she heard it break in half. Nichkhun kneeled down, and Jordan overheard him say “I’m sorry, but your sacrifice will be forever grateful” as he picked up a nice size crab he saw walking around before killing it with a stone. Returning to the campfire he showed the crab to Jordan, who had a shocked look on her face, and he tossed it into the fire.

 

“Nichkhun… wow…” she said in awe.

 

“I’m not joking about taking care of you Jordan, tomorrow I’m planning on figuring out a way to fish, and I want to explore further into this island with you, food and fire don’t seem to be a problem now. Just water, we can use the tarp to collect rain water, but I can’t predict the weather. So for now, let’s share some water and enjoy this crab that I sadly had to crush its skull because I’m too scared to try and hold it down to stab it.” He said as he sat down next to Jordan watching the crab cook.

 

“Hum… you aren’t so bad I guess… for now, at least, I might get sick of you later.” Jordan smiled.

 

“S’only natural. But please let me know so I can give you, your space.” And Jordan nodded.

 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

After dinner, Jordan got mesmerized by the night sky, and everything was clear, and she could see the actual milky way. She felt at peace. A shiver went through her body as a strong breeze came in. She felt something drape around her body and then hands rubbing her arms to give her warmth. Nichkhun had placed his long sleeve plaid shirt around her giving her more warmth, she sighed.

 

“I’m sorry if I’m disturbing you…. I couldn’t help but noticed you were shivering… I feel horrible that you are only in shorts with a sheer tunic shirt over your bikini… I should have grabbed your luggage as well instead of just the backpack.” He whispered softly doing his best to let the peace that was evident in her body remain.

 

“No, you did excellent with the bag Nichkhun… and you aren’t disturbing me. Thank you by the way.” Jordan said softly. And Nichkhun nodded his welcome.

 

“Can you tell where we are by the night sky?”

 

“I can…”

 

“You don’t sound too happy about it…” he stated.

 

“I just don’t believe it…” she replied.

 

“How so?”

 

“We were only 100miles but from what I can see from the sky, we are a bit closer to Hawaii…” Jordan answered while still looking at the heavens.

 

“Isn’t Hawaii… like 2000 miles away from LA? Something along those lines…” Jordan nodded.

 

“I don’t know how, but I have a feeling… that the winds pushed us into a current that was quite strong, and we drifted almost 900miles in a matter of hours…” Nichkhun shook his head in disbelief.

 

Rubbing Jordan’s back to comfort her a bit, he pulled her by her hand again but this time, and she didn’t pull away. Motioning for her to get into the pink raft she listened. And then Nichkhun started to clean up their campsite making sure the fire was low enough that nothing would blow into it and make it spread, he then took the crab shells and tossed them into the sea so no animals would come to where they were if there was any. Taking his shoes off and smacking them to get the sand off he placed them at the entrance inside the raft just in case something crawls in them. Putting the backpack under Jordan’s head and leaving him some space for his. Nichkhun closed the raft’s tarp once again securing it and laid down next to Jordan. She sighed and placed his shirt over the both of them.

 

Nichkhun didn’t notice when Jordan fell asleep, but he was glad she was able to. Making him feel at ease that she was comfortable enough to sleep so soundly, and Nichkhun himself slowly drifted into sleep after a few minutes of staring at the raft’s ceiling just thinking and hoping they will survive until someone notices them missing. He hopes someone will see…


	3. Day: 2

It was early in the morning, and Jordan could tell because the sun was rising. Nichkhun was no longer in the raft with her, and she could smell smoke. She thought he probably started a fire and was looking for some animal to eat. She just laid there with his plaid shirt over her body, and it calmed her. Jordan didn’t know why but she sniffed the collar of the fabric, and it still had a faint smell of Nichkhun’s cologne and Jordan couldn’t explain why it was relaxing her. Gripping the shirt in her hands she stared at the ceiling of the raft, and a tear strolled down her cheek.

 

"This was it..." She thought, everything she knew and loved was long gone. Taecyeon, he betrayed her she thought, still not knowing the reason behind him wanting her locked in the ship's bathroom. But she wished he was waiting for her if he was alive. Covering her eyes with her hands, she started to cry silently. This was all too real for her. Stuck without anyone knowing where she was or where to start looking, and alone with a guy she only met once and never actually spoke to during that first meeting. Jordan didn’t know what Nichkhun was capable of, and Taecyeon never talked about him, or at least never in a good tone, it was always short and a bit cold when Jordan would always ask Taecyeon about him. Like Taecyeon didn’t want to bring Nichkhun up or have Jordan continue bringing him up,“Nichkhun is a wolf in sheep’s clothing” Taecyeon would always say, and for Jordan to never to get “close” to him.

 

So she laid there, just staring and listening to the breeze and ocean waves. Nichkhun was courteous enough to keep the tarp of the float down so the sun wouldn’t disturb Jordan as much. She noticed she was there for a few more hours than she had planned because the sun was so bright it made everything glow pink when she opened her eyes again from her eventually falling back asleep.

 

Jordan decided to get up and do something about trying to survive, stepping out of the craft, she stretched her limbs. Her sheer tunic and shorts were stiff so to avoid getting a rash from chaffing she removed them and hung them on a nearby branch. Opening the backpack she retrieved the sunscreen lotion and took as little as she could to put over her body that was now only covered by her turquoise crisscross bikini top and bottom. Jordan noticed a bottle of water and the smallest cooking pot on the ground next to the still warm campfire, on the ground, there was a note written in the sand that said.

 

You were sleeping so peacefully, and I didn’t have the heart to wake you

I found some coconuts so please enjoy this lovely bottle of coconut water and grilled coconut for breakfast

<3 Nichkhun <3

 

Ps. First time grilling coconut, it isn’t that good, but I’ll get better. I promise. ;)

 

 

Jordan couldn’t help but laugh at the adorable note that was written out for her, removing the pot’s lid she smiled at the two halves of coconut that had some obviously burnt spots. Jordan took her Swiss army knife and pulled out the spoon utility and began to dig in.

 

After enjoying her not so perfect breakfast, well it was perfect in her eyes because she didn’t expect Nichkhun to do something so sweet. Jordan couldn’t help but examine the campfire they have. She stood up and looked around, smiling to herself when she noticed two very close in size Y shape branches that were on the ground. Picking them up she placed them by the stones of the campfire and organized the circle Nichkhun made the night before into a tighter uniformed manner. Searching for the mallet, she set one branch into the sand and hammered it till it was sturdy enough not to fall over by a hearty shove of her hand, and then Jordan did the same to the other side of the campfire. She chopped down a thick bamboo trunk and measured it to the distance of both stakes, taking the large cooking pot that had a locking lid with a handle she placed the bamboo through the carrier and added some large stones to it to check the strength of the trunk. Once she was satisfied with the height and sturdiness of her handmade spit, she took the stones out of the pot.

 

“I’m the freaking female MacGyver.” she said proudly to herself

 

 

Standing up Jordan noticed Nichkhun’s black jean pants and white tank top hanging on a tree branch just like how hers were, and Jordan became nervous. She scanned the shoreline and swallowed hard when she noticed a shirtless Nichkhun wading in the shallow end of the water in bright red swim trunks. She noticed he had a long stick in his hand with some sharp object at the end of it.

 

Jordan started to walk towards the water, and Nichkhun noticed her. He sent a smile her way and walked out of the surprisingly calm water, and she froze. It was as if Nichkhun was walking in slow motion, the sun sparkling off of the water droplets that hung to his body and skin. Jordan could tell just by his body build that, he trained in some form of martial arts, unlike Taecyeon who just worked out so he could look hot. Jordan’s breath hitched when she saw Nichkhun’s back muscles flex as he stabbed what she now knew to be a handmade spear into the ground. Can’t blame the girl, she had a thing for strong backs. Nichkhun brought her reality back to normal speed when he smiled at her, and it was so shiny, and there were twinkles in his eyes.

 

“Morning… I hope you saw my note” Nichkhun chuckled shyly.

 

“Mmm… I did, thank you it was delicious. But you didn’t have to go through all that.”

 

“Yah… Jordan… I told you I was going to take care of you, so thank you is all I need. I don’t need the extra.” Nichkhun whined a bit.

 

“So you made a spear? Ho-how…?” she asked avoiding Nichkhun’s piercing gaze and focused her eyes to the standing spear.

 

“Oh… haha… I made some cordage with some Yucca… I only made enough right now to tie the sharp rock I carved down to the stick, but I do plan on making a lot more later on. And the tips of the Yucca are very sharp, so we can use them for needles and thread if we need to repair our clothes or something.” Nichkhun said proudly smiling at Jordan.

 

“Nichkhun… I’m…” Jordan was speechless. Nichkhun put his hands on Jordan’s shoulders and rubbed them softly catching her eyes.

 

“Jordan, I told you that I would take care of you. I am full of surprises okay? I will never let anything happen to you. And if you want, I will show you how.” He said gently which caused her stared at him.

 

“Hum… and to think Taec told me something about you,” Jordan said as she started to walk towards the spear to examine it.

 

“Woah… what did Taecyeon say about me to you?” Nichkhun got to Jordan’s side quicker than he could ever imagine

 

“Not to get close to you… that you are a wolf in sheep’s clothing. I guess, trying to tell me not to trust you.” Jordan saw the hurt in Nichkhun’s eyes after she explained.

 

“Really? That son of a…” Nichkhun stopped himself and ran his fingers through his hair before clearing his throat.

 

“Anyhow, care to come in the water with me and try to catch some fish?” Nichkhun said with a smile.

 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

The water felt nice, and Jordan was amazed at how crystal clear the water was, and calm also. It was as if there was no breeze today and it was so relaxing that you’d could forget that you are stuck here for who knows how long. Jordan was watching Nichkhun close as he started to stalk an Archerfish, and she giggled quickly covering her mouth when he tried to stab it but missed. Nichkhun turned, and he smiled holding his fingers up to show how close he was to hitting the fish. And Jordan was still giggling, and Nichkhun slowly went into a bit of deeper water, this time, it reached to halfway up his belly and Jordan stayed behind, slowly but surely Nichkhun was stalking around another Archerfish, leading it to shore. Jordan watched intently as Nichkhun raised the spear up standing still and then tossed it down and there was a tiny bit of red cloud as the spear made contact with the sand, standing still. Nichkhun did a silent cheer as he went to retrieve his catch and Jordan was clapping and giving him the thumbs up, holding the spear with the now slowly becoming limp fish he made his way towards Jordan. She smiled as she examined Nichkhun’s catch, it was a 30 centimeter long very plump looking fish, and they would surely have a decent meal for tonight with how juicy the fish was already looking. The meat wasn’t too damage as Nichkhun made sure the point of the rock he sharpened wasn’t too thick, so that meant more meat for them.

 

Suddenly Jordan screamed and jumped into Nichkhun’s body wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his shoulders tight, and Nichkhun threw the spear onto the sand in fear that the blood attracted some predators which caused Jordan to get bit. But examining the girl, he saw no blood or any form of a bite mark. But he still held on to the shaking girl tight.

 

“What’s wrong!? Are you alright?” Nichkhun said trying to get Jordan to look at him, and she never budged from having her face in his neck.

 

“Something….” She mumbled.

 

“Something, what?” Nichkhun was worried now, thinking a jellyfish stung her.

 

“Something touched my ankle!!” she squealed. 

 

Nichkhun quickly looked around the clear water but didn’t see any sight of fish or crab or sea animal. He did see some floating kelp that was submerged close to the bottom of the shallows, gently weaving in with the tiny wave currents. He smiled, and his gripped on Jordan became tighter. Leaning down Nichkhun noticed how Jordan tried to climb his body more as her back made contact with the water before he stood back up with the vicious kelp in his hand, testing out his theory he grazed it along Jordan’s ankles that were wrapped around him. And she flinched squeezing him tighter.

 

“It was just kelp, haha! Don’t tell me you are scared of the ocean.” He stated and Jordan glared at him for laughing.

 

“Oh my god, you are? How? How can you be scared if you were the one taking us fishing and driving the yacht?” he asked as he walked back to the beach still with Jordan in his arms.

 

“HEY! Don’t make fun!, yes I know how to deep sea fish and drive a boat…. I also know the moment we humans step foot into the ocean we are no longer on top of the food chain! The smallest creatures can kill you…. So, what if I’m scared of the sea! That is just the body’s defense system, so you don’t die!” She whined as she released herself off of him and started to pout.

 

“You’re so cute, and I’m so glad you felt safe enough with me to jump into my arms when something touched you,” Nichkhun said adoringly.

 

“Don’t think much of it… it was a reflex maybe the beast would have eaten you instead of me.” Jordan pouted more.

 

“Haha, very kind of you. But if I died who would make you horrible grilled coconuts for breakfast then?” Nichkhun gave Jordan a wink and he saw her blush.

 

“Nichkhun… please don’t make fun…” Jordan whined again, and Nichkhun just nodded rubbing her back as they made their way back to their camp that was a few feet away.

 

Nichkhun was amazed at the new set up of their campfire, and he praised Jordan for being so crafty when it came to making a fire spit that he didn’t even think of doing. Nichkhun left Jordan alone for a few seconds while he took the frying pan with the lid and placed the dead fish inside taking it to the water once again, putting a large rock on top so the lid won’t come off he let the cool sea water chill the fish to keep it fresh.

 

Without saying a word to one another Jordan and Nichkhun both got dressed again, although Nichkhun still felt bad about seeing Jordan with only shorts and no real protection for her legs, and there was nothing they could do about it anyways. So he grabbed the machete and camp kettle while Jordan grabbed the large cooking pot with a handle to use as a basket, they both silently agreed to explore the brush to see what the island had to offer.

 

“Alright, Jordan before we do this… I’m only going to be cutting in a straight line, so we don’t get lost. I will do my best in finding water, and you can forage for fruits or vegetables or any form of food we can eat. But remember these plants are No No’s anything that is, Milky or discolored sap, Spines, fine hairs, or thorns, Beans, bulbs, or seeds inside pods, Bitter or soapy taste, Dill, carrot, parsnip, or parsley-like foliage. Any “Almond” scent in the woody parts and leaves, Grain heads with pink, purplish, or black spurs and Three-leaved growth pattern.” Nichkhun informed Jordan, and she just rolled her eyes.

 

“You do know that some plants have those types of characteristics but are still safe to eat right? Besides, I’m a military brat remember? My father thought it was fun just to take us camping and make us live off the land” Jordan sighed.

 

“Oh, well, I guess we’re all set then,” Nichkhun smiled.

 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Nichkhun was sweating profusely as he chopped and slashed his way through half a mile of bamboo and vines and brush. This island was overrun by these trees, which gave him the sign of no human life ever living on this island before. He would beam in his head every time Jordan would stop him and force him to take a sip of water, and he didn’t even notice at first that she brought the water gallon with her, but he was glad she did. And he admired that Jordan looked out for his health as much as he looked out for her, but he couldn’t help the worried look on Jordan’s face every time she would hand him the bottle. Nichkhun would agree that he was overdoing it, but he knew they needed to find some source of food and even more so fresh water.

 

A few more chops to a large tangled vine in front of him Nichkhun smiled when the cut plants made way to a large clearing. They both gasp, it was beautiful something you’d see only in pictures or movies. There was a cliff that had an actual waterfall. The water was probably coming from all sorts of underground cave systems that islands are known to have. The water crashed down into a pond. There were lizards and frogs, and you could hear birds chirping it seemed like paradise and did look like something you’d find in Hawaii going on a trail hike.

 

Nichkhun tried to walk fast to the pond to see the water but Jordan pulled him back and urged him to walk slower to rest himself, and he did. Taking Jordan by her hand Nichkhun walked around the outer edge of the pond to examine it, and he saw that he could see the bottom from all angles so the pond itself wasn’t that deep, which he liked and there were no dangerous looking animals just some tarpon. Which made Nichkhun nervous not sure if they were salt or fresh water fish. He hoped for the latter, slowly he kneeled down and touched the water, it was cold, refreshing. He cupped his hand and gathered some water in it and brought it to his mouth and he instantly spat it out. It caused Jordan to sigh, but then she got a shock when Nichkhun just canon balled into the pond with a cheer. Standing to his fullest height the water came up to his waist, and he motioned for Jordan to join him, and she only looked at him as if he lost his mind.

 

“Come on in! Get that salt out of your clothes, cause baby! We have fresh water!” He shouted smashing water in Jordan’s direction.

 

Jordan just laughed at the crazy man that was splashing around like a kid and took the kettle he left by the rocks, carefully she walked towards the waterfall and collected some water that was pouring over the rocks, knowing full well that moving water couldn’t hold bacteria. Once she was done collecting she couldn’t help but ignore the happy child swimming around, so she decided to jump in to relieve her stiff clothes from all the salt that was build up.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

A few hours had seemed to have gone by, and Nichkhun was just staring at the open sky as he laid on the beach to the pond, he let out a content sigh. A shadowed figure got in his line of sight blocking the sun, and he had to squint to focus on it. It was Jordan, and she had a beautiful smile on her face that made Nichkhun’s heart skip a beat, and then he quickly cleared his throat doing his best not to look at her in that light. So he sat up and Jordan sat down next to him, a bit too close to him, he would have thought if Taecyeon was still in the picture, but not anymore. Jordan was organizing some items she had collected in her large cooking pot she was using at the time for a basket. And she was excited.

 

“Look at all this! I’ve found some cassava, some Asian greens, tomatoes, water chestnuts, bananas. I found freaking lemons! How perfect is that? Oh and I found some wild asparagus and look how weird this is, I found some prickly pear! These only grow in the desert so why they are here, I don’t know, but I tried it to see if these were the real things or if they were poisonous and they are real! Khunnie! There is so much vegetation around here! We can make stews. Oooh, and look! I found some iguana eggs. I saw it lay them, and when she went away, I just took some, not all of course because I’m not a monster. Haha isn’t this great? I’m sure there are so much more. I thought I heard some chickens as well while you were lying down resting.” Nichkhun couldn’t help but smile at the beaming woman next to him.

 

“Did you call me Khunnie?” Nichkhun couldn’t hide his smile and Jordan just glared at him.

 

“Is that the only thing you heard? Yes, I did call you Khunnie, I’m just so excited alright. But please focus on my findings instead of a nickname.” Jordan seemed dejected.

 

“Haha, I’m sorry. No one ever actually called me that other than Junho, it’s nice hearing it come from someone other than him. But yes, that is so awesome, just looking at all of it makes me hungry. And Iguana eggs? Is that safe?” He took the pot from Jordan and placed it in his lap.

 

“About as safe as eating chicken eggs or alligator eggs. Wait here for a second I think I saw some sweet potato plants on my way back to you.” Jordan said excitedly and ran out of his sight.

 

Nichkhun was looking over everything once again, and he was so thrilled that he wasn’t alone on this, Jordan seemed to be an amazing woman when left alone and he felt some more weight lift from his shoulders knowing that if it came down to it. Jordan would be able to take care of them both gods forbid anything should happen. He stood up and started to gather everything, so Jordan didn’t have to carry anything heavy, and his eyes saw some markings at the bottom of some tree trunks. He stepped closer and ran his finger along the scrapes. And he cringed, they were tusk marks from a wild boar, and he felt his hair stick up on the back of his neck. He knew this would probably not be good if they came across the wild boar, but he hoped that if they left it alone that the swine would leave them alone as well. Those pigs were nothing to mess around with, he knew they could kill people that didn’t have a gun, and even TV shows showed how dangerous wild boars were.

 

Turning back around he jumped slightly after noticing Jordan washing something in the pond, and she stood up holding up four large sweet potatoes. And she bounced over to him happily, placing them back into the pot. Jordan removed the crock from Nichkhun’s hands, and he willing gave it to her since it was the lightest item compared to the gallon of water they refilled along with the also full kettle. They made their way back to camp.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Nichkhun offered to help Jordan cook dinner, but she refused after the 5th try in him doing his best to help. Nichkhun just decided to make more cordage from the yucca plants he gathered while Jordan was sleeping in the morning. He would gaze up at her from time to time as he used a sharp rock to scrape the waxy film that was over the plant to get at its fibers and smile as he saw her concentrating on filleting the Archerfish and chopping the vegetables she picked. Jordan didn’t use a lot of water in the pot because she wanted to save as much as she could, and Nichkhun had no problem with it. Jordan added the sweet potatoes she carefully peeled with her brother’s knife and tomatoes along with the water chestnuts after they were chopped. After the pot had started to boil Nichkhun cooed when Jordan added the fish and eggs into the water, and she giggled when she squeezed half a lemon into the pot as well then tossing the rest inside to get rid of any bad taste there might be. Nichkhun paused in his work when he saw Jordan take the ladle and go to the ocean to gather some sea water, and he raised his eyebrow when she poured it into the boiling pot.

 

“Sea water?” he asked.

 

“Hum… yeah, if you boil sea water you are left with sea salt so just hoping this might give it some flavor instead of leaving it bland.” Jordan chuckled.

 

“Eh, can’t hurt right?” Nichkhun smiled, and Jordan shook her head in agreement.

 

 

The stuff in the pot smelled amazing to Nichkhun, and his mouth began to water, Jordan laughed as she noticed him drooling and he hastily wiped it away embarrassed. After the food was finish cooking, Jordan took the two coconut shell halves she cleaned out and dried to make bowls when they got back from exploring and filled them with the fish and iguana egg soup she made. Handing one to Nichkhun as she sat down next to him and looked at the work he was doing.

 

“So Nichkhun… how did you become friends with Taecyeon?” Jordan asked trying to make small talk.

 

“Hmm… I met him in college, and we were dorm roommates.” He replied.

 

“Hum…”

 

“What?” he stared at Jordan with a questioning look.

 

“You two were close?”

 

“Yeah, he is, was my best friend. Why?” Jordan shook her head.

 

“Nothing, just dated him for 4years and he honestly never mentioned you, and I’ve only met you once.”

 

“Yeah well… from what he’s said about me to you, I’m sure he had his reasons.” Nichkhun said as he stabbed his spoon into the meat of fish irritated.

 

“Hmm… I don’t think jealousy is a good enough reason to talk shit about your best friend to your girlfriend” Jordan said sweetly.

 

“Jealousy? You think Taecyeon was jealous?”

 

“Obviously.” she giggled, and a blush overtook Nichkhun’s cheeks.

 

They continued to get to know each other better after dinner.

 

“So, Jordan… how did you and Taecyeon meet?”

 

“I rear ended him…” She said bluntly.

 

“Oh…”

 

“Yeah, and it totally seemed like he stopped on purpose so I would, he said he saw a cat run across the street which is why he stopped so suddenly. But I honestly think since he saw I was driving an Infinity he thought he could get money from the wreck or something.” She joked.

 

“Yeah… sounds like Taecyeon alright.” Nichkhun mumbled under his breath.

 

“What? I didn’t catch that.”

 

“Oh, I said that sounds like a romantic way to meet someone. You know fender bender and end up going out for coffee instead.” He smiled.

 

“Hum… I guess.” Jordan pulled her knees to her chest.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

They sat in silence again for a while, and Nichkhun decided to continue making his rope. Jordan didn’t say much about Nichkhun’s quietness so she just cleaned up the food the best she could, rinsing the pots in the ocean and cleaning the knife she used with the fresh water, so it doesn’t rust. Jordan made sure to store the rest of the vegetables in the smaller cooking pot. She couldn’t wait to have some bananas for breakfast in the morning. Glancing in Nichkhun’s direction the man never looked up at her, sighing mentally she decided to turn in.

 

“I’m going to head to bed now Nichkhun.” She said.

 

“Yeah, I’ll take care of the fire.” He said a bit short.

 

“Goodnight, when you do, go to sleep.”

 

“Night.”

 

Jordan narrowed her eyes at the man that still didn’t look up at her, so she crawled into the raft and draped the tarp down for privacy. Nichkhun exhaled and tossed the lashing he was working on to the ground and leaned back against a tree trunk. He had no idea why he was short with Jordan or why he even seemed irritated.

 

He felt like this was all Taecyeon’s fault, wait no. It was all Taecyeon’s fault, and learning that his own best friend spoke so harshly about him to Jordan just irritated him more. Was Taecyeon jealous of him? Why would he be, he was the one with the girlfriend and not Nichkhun. And again he seriously had no idea why he was feeling like this, all he knew was that he wanted so desperately to tell Jordan the truth, and everything. But he feared if he did without her asking that would ruin the closeness that they were building between each other, and it would only make a horrible situation even worse. He couldn’t imagine living on this island and having Jordan hate him, but did she already hate him? It didn’t seem like she did unless she has just been civil these past 48hours. He shook his head to rid himself of having these thoughts and steering him away from his primary focus, to survive and make sure Jordan does as well. So he picked up the lashing he tossed and continued to work.

 

 

Nichkhun looked up at the night sky and noticed the moon was directly above him, indicating it was late. Yawning he got up and threw sand on the already almost dead fire to put the remaining embers out. Removing his shoes he slowly climbed into the raft, doing his best not to disturb Jordan. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her snuggling his plaid shirt, once again shaking those thoughts out of his mind. Because she apparently was using it as a blanket as the night before with him and it just got pushed towards her face and ended up sleeping on it. She wasn’t cuddling with it, no haha.

 

Lying down he turned his head to face Jordan. Slowly smiling he brushed some of her hair away from her face. Nichkhun froze when his touch caused Jordan to slide closer to him where her nose was against his arm, and her hand rested on it. He couldn’t move or didn’t want to, sighing he did his best to close his eyes and again not think of it in any other way than she is used to sleeping with Taecyeon. Once he remembered to breathe Nichkhun finally drifted off to sleep, however, peaceful it wasn’t going to be.


End file.
